


Cupboard Love

by redfiona



Category: WWE Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some who would say that it's all greedy, grasping, conditional love on Dolph's part, but that's not it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set January 2011-ish. Even more so than usual, this is very much about the characters, not the people who portray them.

Sometimes Dolph thinks that his girlfriend feels more for her ex-husband, Edge, than she does for him.

This time, he's thinking it while he's lying next to Kaitlyn, so he knows he's not exactly in the right on this one, but it's different. This is just one of those things, but Vickie and Edge, that's something else.

Dolph isn't stupid. He knows he's not Vickie's one and only. His girlfriend wears a golden necklace that says 'cougar', for goodness's sake. And there are advantages there. He's not just talking about her knowing what she's about in bed, or that she sometimes has general manager powers on Smackdown. She knows how to listen. And that takes doing. As he’s worked his way up to the WWE, he's had lots of girlfriends who didn't have that knack, the mix of comforting and energising that you needed.

And he loves that about her.

It's just that Vickie is ... when they're getting on he calls it passionate, but when it's going badly, he's not sure what you call the screaming harpy effect, with Vickie's tendency to shout and throw things at him. Not that he didn't sometimes shout back every bit as loud, but it was wearing always having to keep on Vickie's good side, and sometimes, when he felt like that, he found comfort with Kaitlyn.

This week had been very bad indeed and it was all Edge's fault. It was normally all Edge's fault anyway.

There's all kinds of people that Vickie hates, but no one she hates as much as she hates Edge. It's the flip-side of her passion, and it's every bit as heartfelt. Dolph knows that if he ever steps out of line, Vickie would hate him for a while but nothing like this.

Edge goes out of his way to upset Vickie, which would make Dolph angry, even if she didn’t take it out on him. He has no idea where Edge gets off on being like that to Vickie. Okay, fine, so she gets Dolph matches sometimes that he wouldn’t get otherwise, but it wasn’t like Edge hadn’t benefitted from the same deal.

There’s a kind of hypocrisy there that Dolph hates, not that he needed yet another reason to hate Edge, but it does make it worse. Because it means that Edge has been in the position that Dolph is in but he’d thrown it away, not just that, but Edge’s picking on Vickie for things that she’d done before but for Edge. And Vickie does it out of love, it's how she expresses her affection. There's some who would say that it's greedy, grasping, conditional love on Dolph's part, but that's not it at all. He’d love her anyway, Vickie in his corner would be a win even if she wasn’t the GM, and he’s not sure if Edge would have felt the same way about Vickie if she hadn’t had that power, which is why he gets so angry with him and frustrated with Vickie, because Edge isn’t worth the passion that she throws at him, even if it's her anger that she's giving out.

So Dolph curls up next to Kaitlyn, and lets her wash away the worst of it, till he’s ready to face Vickie again with a smile on his face. ‘Cause that’s what the woman he loves deserves.  



End file.
